


Cause and Effect

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: After Cayden sends Adam the video of him and Nicky, Adam seeks his revenge.Takes place after chapter six of The Richest Dessert





	Cause and Effect

Nicky’s texting Best Bitches when the door opens, having spent the last hour worrying to his friends about what his mate’s reaction would be. He tosses his phone onto the couch and sits up straight, watching Adam step through the door.

It’s a little after 7:00 P.M., like almost every other time Adam comes home.

“Hi! You’re home!” Nicky exclaims, although it’s obvious. But he’s sitting with his legs on the couch, the soles of his feet touching as his fingers dig into his ankles, trying desperately to not look as nervous as he’s feeling.

Adam growls, throwing his bag to the ground and stalking over to Nicky. He picks Nicky up easily, switching their positions so he’s sitting on the couch and Nicky is straddling him.

“Ride me.”

_ “You ride my fingers so good,” Cayden had complimented, back when they were making the video for Adam. “Like you’re made for riding. Wanna force Adam down one day and ride him hard?” _

Nicky wasn’t completely sure if Adam had watched the video. But normally silent, serious Adam, pulling his clothes off and initiating sex?

“_Yes, please_,” Nicky breathes out, helping Adam get him out of his clothes.

Adam, in contrast, barely loses any clothes at all, simply moving his pants down far enough to get his cock out.

Nicky almost chokes at the sight. Adam is hard, the tip of his cock already leaking, and Nicky can’t help but wonder, if Adam had seen the video, has he been like this since then? Has he been thinking about it, distracted for hours as he planned what he was going to do with Nicky once he came home?

The feeling of fingers near his hole, playing with the slick seeping out, pulls Nicky from his thoughts as he squirms. “_ Adam _…”

“Hm?” Adam replies, slipping a finger inside.

“Did you… Did you like the video?”

Adam pauses, looking up at Nicky. Slowly, he presses another finger inside, watching as Nicky’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth opens.

“... Yes.”

“I’m glad,” Nicky says, rocking on the two fingers. “‘Wanted you to like it. ‘Wanted you--mmm.”

Adam adds a third finger, just to watch Nicky’s face. Watches as Nicky brings a hand up to Adam’s shoulder, using it to keep himself steady as he focuses on those three fingers.

Suddenly, Adam takes his fingers away, and Nicky’s eyes open has he pouts.

“Do it yourself,” Adam says, gesturing to his own cock.

Nicky looks down. Swallows. “I’ve never…”

“You can.”

Nicky nods, shakily, and grabs Adam’s cock, keeping it steady as he slowly sinks down. Once he bottoms out, he lets out a breath, looking up at Adam.

But Adam doesn’t move, instead cocking an eyebrow.

Nicky bites his lip, looking back down and beginning to move experimentally.

He tries a few different angles, changing each minutely before one knocks the breath out of him, sending tiny sparks through his body as his head falls onto Adam’s shoulder.

“_Fuck_.”

Adam places a hand on either side of his hips, forcing him to move again, and he yelps, his arms coming to wrap around Adam’s neck. “_ A-Adam _…”

But he keeps moving, even when Adam isn’t directing him anymore. And his mouth is right next to Adam’s ear, letting him hear every moan, mewl, and whimper as he chases his own orgasm.

When it comes, it comes hard, leaving him breathless as his cum splashes onto both of their stomachs. Adam takes the moment to take over, not allowing Nicky reprieve until they’re both spent, right there on the living room couch.

Nicky waits until he catches his breath before he speaks. “Three years! Three years, and I finally unlock the secret to making you fuck me outside of heats!”

“I’m sorry I can’t pay more attention to you,” Adam mumbles, rubbing Nicky’s back.

Nicky sighs, leaning back to look Adam in the eye. “It’s okay. Two more years until you aren’t doing 80-hour work weeks?”

Adam nods, moving in to press a chaste kiss to Nicky’s lips. “Two more years.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit more about Adam and Nicky's relationship! They're the hardest for me to write, to be honest, because I still don't 100% understand Adam myself. But at least Nicky understands that, although Adam doesn't pay as much attention to him as he'd like, Adam has to focus on his studies for now.
> 
> Also for this tiny little fic I wrote out an entire schedule for how many hours Adam works and when, and I never want to see a doctor again in my life.
> 
> Check out [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) for notifications when I upload another fic! Or just to talk? Or something, I don't know. I made a tumblr for this.


End file.
